Et le vent soufflera dans les cîmes des arbres
by Le Chat Paillasson
Summary: Un âge après la quête de l'anneau, à Minas Tirith, William Graham, huit ans est fasciné par les dragons et rêve de pouvoir les étudier. Cette espèce de reptile a commencé à repeupler la Terre du Milieu peu après la chute de Sauron. Or, un matin d'été comme les autres, alors que Will était perché sur les remparts des murs, une ombre se profile à l'horizon, énorme, menaçante...
1. Chapter 1 : Le feu d'un autre âge

**DISCLAMER :** **L'univers ou les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les mélanger en essayant de pas faire n'importe quoi. Je remercie d'ailleurs Maeglin Surion et PatateOnlyGod (je vous fais de gros câlins) de m'avoir inspiré plus ou moins volontairement ^^**

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Ne vous fiez pas à mon pseudo légèrement bizarre, je vous promet que c'est du sérieux._

 _Ah ! Et aussi c'est ma première fic... Donc soyez conciliant s'il vous plait..._ (TvT)

 _Enfin bon, je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise, on se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Fléau à la peau dorée**

Minas Tirith, Quatrième Âge. Des centaines de villages avaient élu domicile dans la cité blanche fortifiée suite au retour du Roi, il y a des années de cela. Le commerce s'était développé et l'avait transformé en pôle économique qui rivalisait avec la cité de Lacville aux niveaux des échanges inter-territoires et inter-royaumes.

Il fait chaud cet été. Nous sommes dans un monde où la Paix étant ses grandes ailes blanches lumineuses sur l'intégralité du Royaume de la Terre du Milieu. Mes parents sont des migrants du Pays du Rohan qui ont décidé de faire des affaires à la capitale de la royauté, où le commerce est prospère et le niveau de vie plus confortable que dans le Rohan. Je n'aimais pas cette ville, je préfère les grands espaces, les forêts denses et les plaines interminables.

Et je n'aime pas les gens.

On me dit trop curieux, trop intéressé, trop sérieux, et... anormal. Je ne jouais pas avec les autres enfants, même à mon age, je n'ai que huit ans après tout, et je me plongeais volontiers dans mes études sur les anciens mythes, l'histoire de ses héros à qui nous devons tous la vie.

Cependant une créature me fascinait plus que les autres.

Des créatures aillant été crées par le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres : Morgoth.

Ces créatures me faisaient fantasmer des combats formidables où elles pouvaient se déchaîner dans le ciel noir, apportant Mort et Destruction sur les armées et les cités qui avaient eu le malheur de se dresser contre leur Maître. Vous savez de quelle race je parle, les Dragons.

Ces bêtes immenses aux ailes membraneuses fendant les airs, leurs armures d'écailles luisantes au soleil, leur souffle de feu faisant hurler leurs victimes, leurs griffes immenses et leur haleines de soufre pouvant faire tomber en syncope les plus courageux. Fascinant.

Je les aime tellement.

Ils m'hypnotisent.

Ils m'envoûtent.

Aspirent mon âme et mes pensées.

Que voulez vous y faire ? Mes parents ont abandonné l'idée de me les faire sortir de la tête, et ont accepté de me laisser poursuivre mon étude approfondie sur eux. C'est aussi en parti pour ça que nous sommes à la capitale. Parce que la Bibliothèque du Roi est la seule avec celle du Roi Thranduil et celle perdue de Minas Morghul à avoir des ouvrages traitant de leur sujet, à mon grand désarroi. Mais, comme dit précédemment, je n'ai que huit ans et je suis apparemment plus intelligent que la normale.

Je soupire, et regarde l'horizon du hauts des remparts, admirant la grande plaine se déroulant comme un grand tapis vert chatoyant devant moi. Je repense au livre aux auteurs multiples avec un certain Bilbo Baggins, un Frodon Baggins encore une fois et un autre Hobbit du nom de Sam Gamegie. Le dragon du livre un « Allez et retour » du nom de Smaug a réveillé ma passion pour eux. Ce livre je l'emmène partout, comme mon carnet de notes sur toutes les informations que j'ai pu réunir sur eux.

J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Les autres enfants me trouvent étranges, comme leurs parents en fait. Les chercheurs qui parcourent les bibliothèques s'amusent plutôt de me voir absorber par un ouvrage traitant des orcs et de leur rôle dans la Guerre de l'Anneau. Je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire.

J'ai aussi une passion non cachée pour les canidés, que je trouve plus intelligents que la plupart des Hommes et plus intéressants.

Je les nourris tout les jours, récupérant auprès des marchands sur la place principale. Viande crue en générale évidemment. Mais rien ne détrônera le Dragon de sa première place en ce qui concerne la fascination morbide que je peux avoir pour eux.

Ne me jugeaient pas à mon apparence juvénile.

J'ai probablement plus de cellules grises et de capacité de réflexion que vous dans le commun des mortels.

Ce jour-là, j'étais perché sur les remparts de la cité blanche et admirait le paysage. Une grande plaine où chahutaient désormais des troupeaux de bétails en tout genre. Le Roi Aragorn III avait décidé que il était inutile de laisser ces plaines vastes et verdoyantes seules et non-exploitées. Alors les paysans ont colonisé l'endroit. Quelques moulins perçants le décor entre les champs de blé et d'orge voyaient leur grandes ailes tourner au gré du vent. L'activité grouillait comme en ville.

Ce spectacle a quelque chose de relaxant. La routine dans toute sa splendeur. J'ai toujours aimé la campagne de toutes façons et le fait que j'habite en ville est probablement la pire chose qui me sois arrivé.

J'observais le décor avec ma lunette sans rien dire. Gribouillant des trucs sur les oiseaux qui passaient tranquillement dans le ciel. Je baille, il est tôt ce matin mais le Soleil brille déjà.

Les montagnes se dessinent à l'horizon, brillantes, recouvertes de forêt luxuriantes et bien vertes. S'étirant comme un grand tapis de feuilles luisantes aux rayons de l'astre lumineux. C'est à coupé le souffle. Cette scène je la vois tout les jours. Car je suis tout les jours à cette même place. A décrire le vol des oiseaux, en pensant que les dragons doivent être encore plus gracieux en vol que ces saletés de piafs gras et bruyants. Mais bon je n'ai pas le choix, Minas Tirith ne se trouve pas dans une région à dragon. Ah mon grand désarroi. Mais comme dis précédemment elle a ses avantages sur le sujet.

Bref.

Je regardais le ciel à travers une lorgnette.

Un ciel d'été, sans nuages, ennuyeux et sans originalités. Juste un grand fond bleu clair qui se veut chaleureux. Certaines personnes vous diront que c'est un temps magnifique. Tout le monde pense avoir raison au sujet de la beauté... Si ils savaient à quel point leur avis comptait peu aux yeux des Dieux. S'en est presque comique tellement c'est ridicule. Parce que cela dépend tout simplement du point de vue, c'est subjectif. Attendez, je clarifie mes pensées : La Beauté est un concept SUBJECTIF ! Rrrr... Je m'emporte pour rien encore une fois. Tout m'exaspère dans la société humaine. Ils ne réfléchissent jamais ou le minimum possible, pensent avoir un avis sur tout et restent bloqués dans leur petit confort d'espèce soit disant supérieur. Foutaises.

Je diverge.

Encore une fois.

Je replace mon œil sur la lentille et regarde au loin, les montagnes, les arbres, les bêtes qui gambadent dans les champs... puis mon œil est attiré par un point dans le firmament bleu. Je braque l'objet dessus... et me fige. Je sens des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos, commençant à mouiller ma chemise en lin beige. Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher lentement...

Je rêve...

C'est... C'est... Magnifique...

Une créature sublime... deux paires d'ailes immenses qui reflétaient la lumière du Soleil... Un corps massif où l'on pouvait distinguer les muscles rouler sous la peau écailleuses, un long cou puissant et une queue semblant interminable mais qui s'achevait par une espèce de masse osseuse ressemblant à une pointe de harpon. Je ne pouvais distinguer rien de plus... à mon grand désarroi. Mais elle se rapprochait vite... très vite. Je peux à présent distinguer sa tête. Longue, à la mâchoire prognathe, les canines de taille impressionnantes en sortant en compagnie de quelques autres à l'aspect aussi tranchant que des rasoirs, des cornes immenses formant une sorte de crête autour de sa tête ainsi que deux énormes qui lui sortaient des tempes et se recourbaient vers l'avant à la manière de celles des Balrogs dans leur description dans les livres. Il y avait aussi deux membranes sur chaque côtés de son crâne, juste derrière ses énormes cornes noircies par le temps. Une armure dorée en écailles brutes qui apportait une majesté impérieuse à la Bête furieuse.

Et puis vint ses yeux.

Pénétrants.

D'une divine couleur de terre aux reflets ambrés lui donnant un éclat mystique.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ce Dragon. Captivé par cette beauté sauvage... Je ne me rendais pas compte de sa proximité, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le cor de la Citadelle résonner dans mes oreilles. La population se met à hurler de terreur et à courir dans toutes les directions. Nous ne savons plus depuis bien longtemps comment affronter les dragons, ne jugeant plus utile de les chasser... Dommage. Je descend vite de mon perchoir et court vers l'habitation de mes parents, je retrouve ma mère apeurée qui me prend dans ses bras en pleurant. Je vois mon père s'activer à rassembler nos bagages dans une charrette tiré par deux chevaux. Je ne comprends pas cette panique.

Un choc fit trembler la Citadelle blanche. Le Dragon s'était posé sur les remparts et avait détruit les murs avec son énorme queue comme si de rien était. Son souffle ardent provoqua un brasier de flammes bleues transformant toute la populace en squelettes carbonisés en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Je lève les yeux vers lui et ses grandes ailes qu'il avait replié dans son dos. Il est titanesque, il devait faire au moins trois fois la taille des murs qu'il avait balayé sans effort. Je suis paralysé par sa stature. Mon père me fit monter dans la charrue et fouetta l'air pour faire galoper les chevaux à vive allure. L'air se remplissait d'une odeur de chair brulée et des cris d'effrois mêlés à ceux de douleur. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressenti un frisson, pas de peur, mais de plaisir sadique. Ma famille avait atteint la sortie de la ville et traversait les champs au rythme effréné de la course des chevaux. J'observais le gigantesque Dragon détruire la Cité Royale de Minas Tirith... Avec un pincement au cœur, tant d'ouvrages détruits dans les flammes de cet Enfer... Je soupire. Et puis j'ai relevé sur Lui. Et se fut le choc.

Il me regardait.

Ces iris ambrés étaient ancrés dans les miens.

Semblant vouloir sonder mon âme.

Hypnotisé par son regard, je me sortis des bras de ma mère et sauta à terre. Elle hurlait à mon père de s'arrêter mais il ne l'entendait pas. Je marchais calmement entre les épis de blé et la Bête se tourna vers moi, descendant de son perchoir et venant lentement à ma rencontre.

La scène est surréaliste.

Je le regarde du haut de mes dix ans comme si je m'adressais au plus Grand Seigneur qui est jamais existé. Il pencha son énorme tête vers moi, la baissant suffisamment pour que je puisse sentir son souffle ardent sur mon corps frêle d'enfant. Il sembla glousser en me voyant pétrifié sur place.

« Vous êtes intriguant jeune humain. »

Une voix grave et caverneuse, mais bizarrement avec une pointe de noblesse. Je respire à fond et répond avec une petite voix.

« Vous venez de quelle contrée ? »

Il émet un un son proche du ricanement.

« Je viens de l'Est, jeune humain. Tu devrais rejoindre ta mère, elle semble au bord de la mort. »

« Vous n'êtes pas anthropophage ? »

Il hausse ses arcades sourcilières et siffle tel un serpent avant de répondre.

« Il n'y a rien de noble ou de glorieux à dévorer des humains. Cette activité puérile est la preuve que ce type de dragon est faible et ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Sa voix était remplie d'un mépris à peine voilé.

« Mais alors qu'est ce que vous... ? »

« N'est ce pas évident ? Le fort dévore le faible, ainsi sommes nous programmés pour la survie des plus cruels ou des plus intelligents. Il n'y a pas de place en ce monde pour les pauvres d'esprits, nous survivons que parce que les Dieux nous ont doté des atouts nécessaires. La Nature est injuste et fait de nous des êtres inégaux programmant notre destinée dès la naissance. Voilà pourquoi un jour ou l'autre vous, les humains, vous disparaîtraient. Parce que vous êtes faibles et ne valaient rien à leurs yeux. Cruel me dis-tu ? Ce n'est que la chaîne alimentaire jeune humain. Rien de plus. Sur ci, retourne avec tes semblables avant de te faire capturer par une horde d'orcs où bien par des trolls. Je ne touche certes pas à la chair humaine, mais je ne vous porte pas en mon cœur pour autant. Vous restez des parasites qui avaient faillis détruire mon espèce. »

Il déploie ses grandes ailes, projette son ombre massive sur toute la plaine et ajoute.

« Souviens toi jeune humain, que tu as croisé la route d'Hannibal l'Éventreur des Montagnes de l'Est, et souviens toi de mes paroles.»

Et il s'envola en battant furieusement de ses grandes ailes dorées, retournant à son œuvre de destruction.

Ce jour-là, la Grande Citadelle Royale Fortifiée de la Terre du Milieu fut détruite. La nouvelle parcourue les contrées et les royaumes à une vitesse folle, bientôt tout le monde fut au courant de l'existence du Dragon. Un grand programme d'alliance se mit alors en place pour tuer la Bête avant qu'elle ne cause plus de dégâts... Cependant personne ne pouvait dire où se situait cette dernière.

Hannibal l'Éventreur des Montagnes de l'Est avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

* * *

 _Nous voici à **la fin de ce premier chapitre** !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas j'en suis assez fière pour l'instant._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser **une petite review** ça fait toujours plaisir de **connaître votre avis** ^^ et ça me permettra de **m'améliorer pour les futurs chapitres** !_

 _A propos des chapitres, je pense que **cette fic en fera moins de dix** (je n'ai pas très envie de m'attarder sur des **détails inu**_ ** _tile_** _ **s** j'espère que vous comprendrez.) afin aussi de ne pas trop dériver !_

 _Sur ce... j'ouvre la cervoise et l'hydromel avant de festoyer ? **Ne soyez pas timide j'en ai pour tout le monde !**_

 _Le Chat Paillasson_


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier contact

**_Hey les chouchous !_**

 _ **ENFIN de retour** avec le chapitre 2 (oui je suis lente, ze sais ;-;)_

 _J'aurais dû prévenir que **j'étais pas régulière** ^^' **mea culpa**. Enfin y'aura **toujours** un nouveau chapitre (et ça, c'est plaisant !)_

 _Breeeef, je remercie **mon TRES cher Maeglin** , mon bêta reader **d'amûûûûûr** , qui supporte tant bien que mal **mon mauvais caractère** XD plaignez-le il me subit plus que **mes fautes QUI PIQUENT LES NOEILS !** (faute volontaire) T'inquiète pas, y'aura de l'hydromel et de la cervoise à volonté !_

 _Sur cette note pleine d'arômes, je vous fais l'offrande de **cet humble chapitre.**_

* * *

Des années ont passé, vingt ans pour être exact. Mes parents et moi sommes retournés au Rohan. Faute de moyens et d'idées plus originales. Quand j'ai eu dix huit ans, je me suis enfin extirpé de ce cocon maternel étouffant sous le regard bouffi par les glandes lacrymales gonflées d'eau salée de ma génitrice. Pfff… cela aurait pu me faire de la peine, mais je n'ai ressenti que de la pitié à son égard. Mon père avait accepté sans trop se manifester, il est plus réfléchi qu'elle. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je tiens d'elle, mes yeux bleus et mes boucles brunes, sans doute. Je dois être une erreur de la nature avec plus de chromosomes de mon paternel.

Bref, je suis parti.

Mais où ?

Eh bien, je suis parti parfaire et répandre mon savoir sur la Draconologie. Je suis apparemment un surdoué dans mon domaine… Enfin, vu le nombre de dracologues, ce n'est guère difficile, surtout si l'on prend en compte leur QI déficient. La plupart n'exerce que pour le prestige de la profession qui avait quelque chose de mythique depuis la chute d'Ancalagon Le Noir, Légendaire Dragon de la Bataille du Premier Âge contre Morgoth.

Grâce à ma nouvelle notoriété, j'ai été appelé par les plus grands rois de notre temps ; la chasse à l'Éventreur des Montagnes de l'Est occupant les pensées de tous. Comme s'ils pouvaient berner le magnifique dragon doré qui était responsable de la chute de la grande cité royale que fut Minas Tirith. Les Nains de la Montagne Solitaire, non loin de Lacville, au même titre que leurs congénères des Montagnes Bleues et des Monts de Fer avaient peur de replonger dans la terreur du légendaire cracheur de feu du Nord : Smaug le Doré.

J'en riais.

Tous si faibles et terrifiés.

Ils n'auraient pas dû brûler les arcs-lances.

J'ai toujours soutenu l'idée que c'était une erreur. Même si j'avais cinq ans quand ils ont pris cette décision.

Enfin, le fait est que l'on m'avait ouvert les portes du royaume du roi Thranduil ; souverain de la Forêt Noire et des elfes sylvestres et père du grand Legolas Vertefeuille, afin de me permettre l'accès à sa grande bibliothèque aux ouvrages millénaires traitant des grands ailés qui depuis des temps immémoriaux font trembler les armées des Hommes, des Elfes, et des Seigneurs Nains. J'y ai passé des mois à lire et à décortiquer chaque ouvrage, chaque information, afin de parfaire mes connaissances et de mieux comprendre le Grand Hannibal aux intentions si floues. J'ai tout regroupé dans mon antique petit carnet, une oeuvre d'art faite de gribouillis abstraits et de symboles que seul mon cerveau semble être en mesure de comprendre. Ils n'ont qu'à réfléchir plus. La populace, je vous jure...

Parfois, je repense aux paroles du dragon : Je me rappelle à quel point il avait raison. Je revois souvent sa silhouette massive lors de mes nuits agitées.

Un autre problème me concernant.

Je cauchemarde toutes les nuits.

J'ai été voir un médecin, après mes études à la Forêt Noire. Il m'avait dit que mon cerveau en était la cause, mon imaginaire travaillant à plein régime : mon plus grand don était aussi mon pire ennemi. Il m'avait prescrit des médicaments, au bout de deux jours, je les ai jetés aux ordures, ils ne faisaient aucuns effets et me coûtait plus cher qu'autre chose. Je passais donc de nombreuses nuits blanches à travailler. À lire. Et à rédiger des études de cas. Dans mes rêves, en plus de l'armure mordorée du Fléau de l'Est, je vois souvent un cerf de couleur noire. Il semble âgé, si l'on se fie à ses bois imposants, mais son pelage est tout à fait singulier, il me fait plus penser à des plumes. Un Cerf-Corbeau, qui me suit sans cesse. Parfois, je sens aussi que je me noie, je peux sentir l'eau s'engouffrer dans mes poumons et m'étouffer, je me réveille alors en sursaut et me mets à tousser avec force, puis je regarde en face de moi et tombe sur la silhouette toute aussi noire que mon cervidé, mais d'aspect humain. Enfin humain, on dirait un rescapé de la Grande Famine avec des yeux blancs révulsés et de grands bois de cerf. J'ai fouillé dans certains ouvrages regroupant toutes sortes de créatures folkloriques et j'ai découvert ceux qu'on appelle les Wendigowak. Ce sont des mangeurs de chair humaine, de base humains, qui à la nuit tombée revêtent une apparence monstrueuse pour vagabonder dans les bois, en quête insatiable de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Un monstre anthropomorphe et anthropophage. Mon esprit a du goût en matière de créature terrifiante. Je dois bien l'admettre.

Ceci étant dit, le seul ami qui me tient compagnie est une autre bête que l'on qualifie de monstrueuse.

J'avais vingt quatre ans, il y a donc quatre ans, je me promenais comme à l'accoutumée dans les bois, respirant avec un bonheur sans nom l'odeur de la sève et des fleurs fraîches de ce début de printemps. J'avais entendu un léger craquement de branches, méfiant, je m'y étais dirigé à pas de loup et était tombé sur un énorme Warg en écartant les buissons sur mon chemin. La bête était couleur chêne et semblait perdue, sans doute à la recherche de sa meute. Il avait grogné en me voyant et se préparait à me sauter dessus quand j'ai sorti un morceau de viande de boeuf de mon sac en toile. Il s'était aussitôt calmé et avait reniflé la pièce sanglante avec intérêt puis l'avais avalé d'un coup. Pendant qu'il dégustait, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le caresser. Il s'était crispé, mais s'était laissé faire. Depuis, je l'avais revu plusieurs fois et, maintenant, il vivait avec moi dans une maison en pierre que j'avais construit seul, les maçons ne comprenaient pas en quoi la pierre pouvait permettre une meilleure isolation et empêcher la moisissure de s'installer.

Quel bande d'inconscients.

Le bois étouffe la chaleur et emprisonne l'humidité.

Enfin. Maintenant, je suis tranquille. Je suis isolé de tout et j'ai de la compagnie. Les Wargs sont chassés depuis des années par les Hommes et les Elfes. Ils n'ont pas pris conscience que ces canidés dressés par les Orcs étaient dangereux. Et ça se prétend espèce intelligente… J'ai honte, parfois. Je l'ai nommé Winston, comme le premier chien errant que j'ai trouvé à Minas Tirith. On m'a souvent dit que je passais trop de temps en solitaire. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et travailler convenablement. Aussi, je ne supporte pas que l'on me dérange… où les gens en général de toute façon.

On frappe ma porte.

Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-on jamais dans mon besoin désespéré de solitude ?!

Je me lève de mon fauteuil où je relisais mes notes sur le dernier cas de Salamandre Enflammée que j'ai étudié et caresse distraitement Winston couché sur le tapis de fourrure devant la cheminée. Il a le sens du confort, on ne pourra pas le lui reprocher. Je me dirige ensuite d'un pas traînant vers la porte, profondément ennuyé d'avoir de la visite en plein après midi. Et puis l'inconnu pouvait bien attendre, je suis chez moi en ce moment. J'ouvre la porte en grand et dévisage l'homme en face de moi. Il est grand et baraqué, semblant avoir été taillé dans la pierre, dans la quarantaine bien entamée je dirais, le crâne rasé et seulement un léger bouc sur le menton. Un autre "détail" me figea de stupeur : Il avait la peau sombre. Un habitant du Désert ? Telle est la question. En tout cas il est habillé comme un des envoyés de la Cour et me fait face, maintenant.

Je hausse un sourcil et le fixe derrière mes lunettes.

"Vous êtes ?"

L'inconnu me salue d'un geste bref en tirant son couvre chef pour le moins… original.

"Bien le bonjour, Professeur Graham. Je suis l'inspecteur Jack Crawford. Moi et mon équipe faisons partis des nouvelles Brigades d'Intervention contre les Parasites tels que les Dragons. Notre mission principale consistant à éliminer dans les plus brefs délais le légendaire Éventreur des Montagnes de l'Est, aussi appelé Hannibal…"

"Le Régicide. Oui, je sais, j'étais présent dans la ville quand le Roi et sa famille ont été brûlés vifs dans leur palais.. Et donc puis-je connaître le motif qui amène quelqu'un de votre prestance au beau milieu du Rohan, et qui plus est dans une de ses rares forêts ?"

Le ton que j'ai employé le fit ricaner. Mais je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié. Il répondit avec un air amusé.

"Eh bien Professeur, votre réputation en temps que Dracologue n'est plus à faire. Et je crois savoir de source sûre que vous êtes aussi un spécialiste en créatures diverses de la même trempe que ces…"

"... Monstruosités ailés et cracheuses de feu à temps partiel?"

J'avais employé un ton glacial pour ma dernière réplique. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien que l'on insulte ces créatures majestueuses qui ont cent fois plus de présence d'esprit que toutes autres bêtes existantes, Humains, Elfes et Nains compris. Je fixais ce "Crawford" dans les yeux, ses iris sombres ne trahissant aucune peur ou intimidation. Il reprit avec le même ton calme.

"On m'avait prévenu que vous étiez un fervent défenseur de ces créatures. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Néanmoins, je peux comprendre votre opinion. Pour ma part, j'en suis incapable pour la simple et bonne raison que lors d'une attaque d'un Dragon commun, la fumée dégagée par les flammes a rendu ma femme malade… atrocement malade. Maladie malheureusement incurable, nous avons tout essayé..."

Ces yeux s'étaient légèrement voilés au fil de son monologue. Je le fixais avec un air faussement peiné, mais je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire de son récit mélodramatique. Les gens meurent tous les jours et on en fait pas un jour férié à chaque fois, de un, parce que se serait complètement stupide, et de deux, parce que leurs morts ne changeront pas la face du monde. Et la Nature ne semble accorder un statut spécial qu'aux Elfes, les premiers apparus sur Terre. Bien avant les Hommes et toutes les abjections qui vont avec. Pourtant, d'après moi et ma visite au Royaume des Elfes sylvains, ils sont aussi désespérants et cupides que la race Humaine. Honnêtement, sur le plan intellectuel, ils sont pareils. Seules leur chevelure blonde, trop longue, et leurs oreilles les différencient des Hommes qu'ils considèrent avec autant de condescendance.

"Vous n'êtes pas là pour me conter votre vie j'espère. Je ne suis ni diplômé, ni certifié psychiatre."

Il reprit son sérieux avec une vitesse déconcertante, et me fixa.

"Dans les faits non. Je suis venu quérir votre aide d'expert pour une affaire délicate… de jeunes Elfes femelles aux cheveux noirs ont été retrouvées dans la Forêt Noire avec des traces d'empalement. On parie sur un Wendigo. Ou quelque chose de semblable."

"Mmhmm…"

Elfes aux cheveux noirs… Fondcombe donc. Ou du moins dans ce coin. Que faisaient-elles dans la Forêt Noire ?! C'est ce moment-là que choisit Winston pour de manifester et se poster derrière moi en grognant sur l'inconnu, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne et les babines retroussées. Jack haussa un sourcil.

"'Vous avez un Warg chez vous ?"

"C'est Winston. Mon ami et mon compagnon."

"Ah."

Il fixait avec appréhension mon Warg couleur chêne. Je ricane intérieurement. Pas si téméraire que ça, finalement. Je lève une main pour gratouiller la tête de mon ami à fourrure, laissant mes doigts se perdre dans l'épaisseur de poil.

"Donc. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'est cette créature sanguinaire ? Et pour ça vous avez besoin d'un expert ?"

"En effet. Et je pensais pouvoir compter sur votre expertise et votre intelligence."

"..."

Je réfléchissais sérieusement à sa proposition. Je m'ennuyais sérieusement en ce moment. Et, bon, je finis par me dire, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

"Vous faîtes pitié. Alors j'accepte de vous aider."

Crawford ne prit pas en compte la remarque acerbe et se contenta d'arborer une allure satisfaite.

"Parfait ! Habillez vous prestement pour sortir, je vais vous montrer les corps."

Je soupirai d'agacement et d'ennui.

"Attendez dehors."

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et fermais la porte en laissant l'homme à la peau noire sur le seuil de ma porte. Vous trouvez ça cruel de le laisser seul dans le froid de l'automne ? Ça forge le caractère. Et étant donné le sien, je dirais que je ne suis pas le premier à le traiter de la sorte. Donc, raison de plus.

J'enfilais vite une tunique couleur kaki et entourais ma taille avec une ceinture en cuir simple. Une paire de bottes plus tard, sous le regard intrigué de Winston qui avait repris sa place sur le tapis de fourrure, je décrochais mon long manteau marron foncé et me glissais dedans en refermant quelques boutons. Fin prêt.

Je passais près de mon Warg pour lui flatter le ventre qu'il exposait allègrement devant moi. Après quelques secondes, je lui assurais que je reviendrais bientôt et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et remarqua que Jack était sur un cheval de couleur noire, avec une légère trace blanche sur le museau, et m'attendait patiemment.

"Fin prêt, Professeur ?"

"Allons-y, qu'on en finisse."

Je partis donc en direction du box qui faisait le prolongement de ma maison, construit en pierre évidemment. J'avais acheté un de ces stupides équidés pour avoir un moyen de transport. Car, honnêtement, je déteste ces bêtes soumises, j'en avais donc acheté une avec un caractère prononcé. J'ouvris le petit portique et attrapa le licol accroché au mur par un crochet en fer rouillé, puis alla chercher le canasson à la robe alezan au fond du box. Je lui mis le mors et fixais les lanières autour de son museau. Puis je lui posa un tapis sur le dos pour éviter que la selle ne le blesse. Je fis ensuite sortir mon cheval et l'enfourcha pour rejoindre Jack. Ce dernier me regardait, perplexe puis ouvrit la bouche pour demander.

"C'est un cheval dressé par vos soin ?"

Je soupirai une énième fois. Les stéréotypes... je vous jure.

" C'est vrai que nous sommes un peuple de dresseurs de chevaux, cela ne veut pas dire que nous avons des prédispositions pour le dressage. J'ai acheté ce cheval tout simplement parce que je considère que c'est plus pratique pour voyager."

"Ah. Je comprend. C'est, en tout cas, un bel étalon."

"C'est une JUMENT. Et, pour votre gouverne, elle porte le nom d'Alana."

Comme pour approuver mes dires, Alana secoua sa crinière rousse en frappant le sol de son sabot. Je jubilais intérieurement.

"Dans tous les cas, veuillez me suivre jusqu'au lieu du crime Monsieur Graham."

"Je vous en pris Jack, appelez moi Will."

Ainsi, nous prîmes le chemin en direction de la Forêt Noire. La route est longue et je faisais pleinement confiance à Winston pour garder la maison. Peut-être êtes vous curieux de connaître le nom de mes pénates ? Wolftrapp. Tout simplement. Car c'est ici que j'ai trouvé mon ami Warg.

* * *

 _Yooooo alors Willy par enquêter sur **une créature qui empale des gens** ? MAIS QU'EST CE DONC QUE CETTE IMPRESSION DE **DEJA-VU** ?!_

 _Bon en tout cas j'espère que **vous avez aimé cette lecture** ! **La suite viendra ne vous en faîtes pas** ^^ JE LE JURE SUR... euh... J'EN SAIS RIEN MAIS JE JURE !_

 _N'oubliez pas **la p'tite review** qui fait plaisir ! Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie... je le sens et ça me perturbe..._

 _Si vous voulez **jouer les cyniques** , allez y je suis prête pour **me faire lyncher** !_

 _En attendant, **vous prendrez bien une chope de bière au Dragon Vert ?**_

 _Le Chat Paillasson_


End file.
